


Someone to Protect Me

by TookMeASecond



Series: Someone [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blindfolds, Bottom Jensen, Dom/sub, M/M, Omega Jensen, Omega Misha, Protective Jensen, SPN A/B/O Bingo, Top Jared, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TookMeASecond/pseuds/TookMeASecond
Summary: Jared gets in trouble.  Jensen gets put in his place.





	Someone to Protect Me

**Author's Note:**

> All of the thanks to Jld71 for beta-ing this for me. So many corrections! You're the best.  
> This is for my ABO Bingo tile "Dom/sub".

Jensen was nervous.  He felt like he was being stupid, but it didn’t seem to make the butterflies in his stomach stop trying to burst through.  He knew Jared wouldn’t care. In fact, he had an idea Jared would be thrilled. It all just boiled back down to the fact that the omega didn’t see his Alpha as his property.  They were partners, and partners didn’t collar each other. At least not outside the bedroom.

 

The omega was sitting in his car, in his driveway, white knuckling the steering wheel.  He glanced down at the black walnut box sitting on the passenger seat. He may have gone a little overboard.  It was about the size of a cigar box, sanded so smooth it was soft to the touch and lined on the inside with black velvet.  Jensen took a deep breath and leaned forward to place his forehead against the wheel between his hands.

 

He was being stupid.

 

He sucked in a deep breath and sat back, unbuckled his seat belt and grabbed his briefcase.  He placed the box inside, there was barely enough room and the bag bulged a bit, but he knew his Alpha wouldn’t notice.  Or at least wouldn’t ask until Jensen brought it up. His Jared was so well behaved. That thought made him smile and his nerves dissipated, a bit.

 

As he moved up to their front door he concentrated on the perfectly lined bricks that made up the walkway.  He focused on the key going into the lock, the door closing behind him, hanging his jacket on the coat rack.

 

Jared knew Jensen was working himself up over something.  He wasn’t sure his omega realized it yet, but anytime he had a rough day or something new to share he went straight upstairs to their room before even greeting the Alpha.  Jensen always came to him when he was ready, so he let his omega brood. He finished chopping vegetables and took a plate with some burger buns through the kitchen door that lead to the patio outside.  He opened the grill, the smell of cooking ground beef made his mouth water. He placed the buns on the grate to toast and left the lid open.

 

Jensen was in the kitchen, bent into the fridge for a beer, when Jared walked back in.  The Alpha grabbed the plate of burger fixins and his own beer and went back outside without a word.  He’d learned rather quickly it was easier for Jensen to work through his inner turmoil if he was just left alone.

 

Jared set the veggies on the table he’d already adorned with plates and took up a lounge chair not far from the grill, facing the kitchen.  He smiled into the mouth of his bottle as he watched his omega pace back and forth across the kitchen. Jensen really was very cute. Finally the omega stopped, let out a long breath, and turned to come outside.  Jared never tried to hide that he’d been watching, though he ignored the box in Jensen’s hands.

 

“Hey, Jared.  How was your day?”  He tried to sound casual but there was a tremor to his voice that Jared would never point out to him.  It was his job to take care of his omega, not embarrass him.

 

“It’s was good, Jen.  Got everything on my list done, watched some TV, made dinner.  The usual.” Jensen flinched slightly at the last of Jared’s words, causing his Alpha to furrow his brows in concern a bit.  He sat up and regarded Jensen carefully. “Is something wrong, omega?” Jensen shook his head and sat down on the lounge chair next to his Alpha.

 

“No.  I mean, I hope not.  Just, uh. I did a thing.  And I don’t think you’ll be mad, I think you’ll like it.  Or at least not be mad-” Jared cut off his omega’s rambling with a hand on his over the box in his lap.

 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine, Jensen.  Is that for me?” Jensen’s nerves dissipated slightly at the smile that graced his Alpha’s lips.

 

“Yeah.  So, I’ve been feeling kinda bad that you’re locked up in the house all the time.  I mean, we get out and do stuff on the weekends but that hardly seems like enough, ya know?”  Jensen maintained eye contact with Jared and rubbed his fingers over the box absentmindedly. “So, I registered you, and got you a, uh, a collar.”  Jensen opened the wooden box as he finished speaking, not daring to look down at the offensive material.

 

Jared, on the other hand, looked at it with slightly wide eyes and a huge grin on his face.  Jensen seemed to think this was a step back. Jared knew he hated how Alphas were treated and didn’t want to conform to society’s unfair rules.  But they both knew if they didn’t follow said rules Jared would be taken back to auction and Jensen wouldn’t be allowed to own another Alpha.

 

What Jared saw was trust.  His omega trusted him enough to vouch for him to be able to leave the house on his own accord.  Sure, the collar had a GPS chip in it and he had to wear it whenever he left their home unsupervised.  But Jensen trusted him to behave in public without the omega there to enforce it. In Jared’s mind this was a leap forward.

 

“Jensen,” Jared breathed out as he slowly reached forward to run his fingers over the smooth brown leather of the collar.  For all intents and purposes it looked like a dog collar, but instead of a D-ring for a tag on the back was a small golden plaque with Jensen’s information.  The chip was probably stored underneath.

 

“You’re not mad?” Jensen asked looking into Jared’s eyes, his voice sounded a little more confident.  Jared was slightly irritated that his omega always went the route of doubt when dealing with him, but he had a hard time blaming him for it.

 

“No, Jen.  This is great.  This is a privilege.”  Jensen’s lip curled slightly at that.

 

“It shouldn’t be!  You’re not a threat to anyone, Jared.  But I still have to get you registered as my Alpha and the damned government has to be able to track you when you’re not at our home.  It’s insulting!” Jared simply smiled and leaned forward to catch his omega’s last words on his lips.

 

“I got so lucky with you, little omega.  This is just the world I was born into. I don’t know any different.  But you want better for me. And that makes me happy.” Jensen finally smiled at him and pecked his lips back.  How his Alpha could be so calm about all of this was a mystery to him, he hated it.

 

“Jared.”

 

“Yes, omega.”

 

“The burgers are burning.”  Jared leapt off the lounge and darted toward the grill.  They weren’t burnt, just a bit charred. He did have to get fresh sliced buns from the kitchen.

 

~*~

 

Jared inhaled deep into his lungs and let the breath out through his mouth with a smile.  He really was excited about his collar, he could move about as he wanted now. He was already feeling so liberated and it was only the day after he'd gotten it.

 

The Alpha was making his way to the farmers market a few blocks from their home.  It was Friday and he wanted to surprise Jensen with a romantic dinner. He'd found a new recipe online and had made a list of what he'd need for it, then happily adorned his GPS collar.

 

Jensen had taken him to this market before, but they'd always come on saturdays, and the park was always packed.  This morning there were fewer people and he had more time to window shop without being in anyone's way.

 

He was just selecting a fresh loaf of bread when a vender across the way started calling out a special on their heirloom organic mixed greens, ‘ _ only got for the next ten customers’ _ .  Jared spun on his heel and stepped forward so fast he'd hardly had time to jump back out of the way of a skateboarder, and right into another person.

 

“Oh, oh no.  I am so sorry,” he started to apologize only to be screamed at.

 

“Help!  Police, help!”  It was the vender of the bread tent, she was scooting backward on her haunches, looking at Jared as if he were a freaking wolf.  He stepped back again and held up his hands, noticing he still had the bread in one. He raised his eyebrows and ducked his head, hoping to look submissive.

 

“I'm very sorry, miss.  Please let me help,” Jared offered again, this time not moving toward her.  He could see out of the corner of his eye that a crowd was beginning to gather.  Then a police officer showed up. The woman jumped to her feet and shoved a finger in Jared's direction.

 

“That Alpha tried to steal that bread.  When I tried to stop him he shoved me! Came at me!”  Jared's jaw just about hit the floor and he blinked rapidly as he shook his head and put the bread down.

 

“N-no.  That's not-  I'm sorry, I wanted to buy the bread.  I got distracted, I'll pay, I promise.”  Jared wiped his suddenly sweaty hands on his thighs and hunched in on himself, trying to look smaller.

 

“Yeah, now that you're caught.  On your knees, Alpha. Don't make this difficult.”  The officer spoke something into his shoulder radio and pulled a set of cuffs from his belt.  Jared fought the urge to roll his eyes, but dropped to his knees. He took a look around at the spectators and felt his face heat up at all the unwanted attention.

 

The beta officer fastened the Alpha's hands behind him as the omega shopkeeper exaggerated the extent of her ‘assault’.  Jared hung his head and tried not to think about how disappointed Jensen was going to be. His first day with his new collar and he'd gotten into trouble.  If the law didn't take the chip away, his omega probably would.

 

~*~

 

Misha had insisted on driving Jensen to meet with the police.  The omega insisted he was fine and suspected his friend just wanted in on the drama.  He did figure a little back up of his own might not be a bad idea. By the time they arrived , the crowd had pretty much dissipated, but passersby were still staring.

 

Jensen spotted Jared on the ground, his shoulders hunched in, his hands behind his back, his hair was a curtain around his downturned face.  Jensen nearly growled at the sight. He and Misha rushed over.

 

“Excuse me, officer, what is going on here?”  The cop never looked up, but sighed exaggeratedly, as if he were bored, and brushed Jensen off.

 

“Alpha attacked a vender, we have it under control.  Move along, sir.” Jensen stepped toward him again and shook his head.

 

“No, this is my Alpha.  You called me. I want to know what happened.”  Jared hadn't looked up at the sound of his omega's voice, and that concerned Misha a bit.  He stepped closer to the Alpha and rested his hand on the crown of Jared's head, soothing with his fingertips.  Jared didn't move into his touch.

 

The officer did look up at Jensen then, side-eyeing Jared and turning to the omega.  The other officer looked at them then went back to digging through a bag that Jensen suddenly realized was his.

 

“Hey, did my Alpha have that bag?” He asked pointing past the officer giving him attention.

 

“Yes,” the beta said, nodding.  “We're just checking its contents for more stolen goods.  Can't be too careful. This Alpha here tried to steal a loaf of bread.  When the shopkeeper confronted him about it, he attacked her. Wouldn't calm down until we could subdue him.”  Misha felt Jared tremble under his hand. Jensen looked at the officer like he'd grown another head, then to Jared, then back.

 

“That Alpha?” He asked pointing to the passive creature on the ground.  “Well, what did he say happened?” It was the officer who looked at him sideways this time.

 

“You didn't ask him.”  Misha accused. Jensen shook his head at the men of the law and crouched down in front of Jared.  When the Alpha didn't look at him , he tilted the taller man's chin up with a finger.  Jared's face was dry but he looked close to tears. He looked mortified.

 

“Babe, you okay?” Jensen asked softly.  Jared only nodded, not meeting his omega's eyes.  “What happened, Alpha?” Jared took in a shaky breath and his eyes darted to the officers watching him.  One still had his hands in Jared's bag. Jensen looked over his shoulder and glared.

 

“Get your hands off of my things.  We haven't even figured out what went on here.”  The officers exchanged looks, but set the bag down on the table. Jensen turned his attention back to Jared,   “C’mon, Alpha, talk to me.”

 

“I, uh, wanted to surprise you, with a nice dinner.  I was picking out a loaf of bread when a woman across the aisle called out a sale.  I was headed there next so it caught my attention, I was just excited.  I was going to pay for the bread, I promise.” Jensen nodded, sure Jared was telling the truth.  He ignored the beta scoffing behind him.

 

“I know, babe.  I believe you. The vender, she stopped you?”  Jared shook his head minutely and sucked in a breath before continuing.

 

“I never heard her.  There was a kid on a skateboard coming at me, when I dodged out of his way I bumped into someone.  I turned to apologize and the woman started screaming for help. I tried to help her up, she just yelled louder.  I'm so sorry, little omega.” Jared's voice was so small, but Jensen smiled anyway.

 

“I know, Alpha.  You did nothing wrong.”  Jensen caressed a hand over Jared's cheek and leaned in to press his lips to the Alpha ’ s forehead.

 

“Nothing wrong?  You believe him over me?” The woman who had claimed assault butted in.  Jensen had only time to roll his eyes before Misha was there. He placed himself, bodily, between Jared and the woman before snarling at her.

 

“You have done nothing but throw accusations and hinder the inquiry into what went on here today.  This Alpha has never shown any sort of aggression and yet is branded dangerous on your say so without anyone even asking for his account of what went on here today.”  Misha’s voice was just this side of not yelling, throwing the woman off her tirade long enough for Jensen to turn to the officers next.

 

“And you!  To put him in a submissive position and speak over him as if he isn’t a cognizant being and riffle through his belongings before his custodian even arrived is a breach of his rights.  If this is how you conduct investigations, officer, I will have to give my boss a call and let him know he should look into the inner workings of your department before your incompetence winds up getting someone  _ actually  _ hurt!”  Jensen’s chest was puffed out in Alpha-like posturing.

 

The sounds of vehicles passing along the road and birds in the trees was the only thing that could be heard.  Everyone within hearing range of the omega had heard his outrage. The vender and the officers were stunned at being spoken to in such a manner, Jared had tipped his head up to sneak a peek at his enticing omega, and Misha was staring at his friend with a degree of amusement.

 

“Well, uh, son.  I’m sure your boss is an important man, but he has no grounds for-”

 

“Mr. Zachariah Sandover loves a good fight, sir.”  Jensen narrowed his eyes and met his gaze head on, not even wavering at the man’s attempt at placating him.  He watched the officer’s face fall as his partner behind him started to replace the contents of Jared’s bag. Misha looked to Jensen and nodded his head once, putting a hand back on the crown of Jared’s head.

 

“Now, would you care to try again, and explain why we are all here?” he asked the officer still standing in front of him.  The beta took a breath and seemed to think about what it was the omega was angling for.

 

“Well, there was a disturbance, I showed up to see the omega on the ground and this Alpha standing over her.  I called for backup and neutralized the situation.” Jensen nodded once.

 

“And you never asked for his side of the story.  Did you ask if anyone around saw what happened?” The officer at least looked sheepish about it.

 

“No, sir, we had the shopkeepers account of what happened.”

 

“One person.  The person who felt attacked.  You didn’t consider that maybe her testimony was a bit biased?”  The woman scowled at Jensen but didn’t bother saying anything about it.  Jensen turned to the crowd still watching. “Did anyone see what happened here today?”  A few of them looked back and forth amongst them before a small beta man stepped forward.

 

“I didn’t see a skateboarder, but I did see her on the ground.  Then the Alpha turned and offered her a hand up. She started yelling for help.”  Jensen nodded a thanks at him and looked toward the officer.

 

“Would you like to take down his information and see if anyone else has a similar story?”  Both beta officers looked slightly annoyed at this omega butting in and making them look all but incompetent, but with the threat of the district attorney looming over their heads they were fairly hard pressed to listen.

 

It was another hour of statements being taken and information being collected before Jared was removed from the handcuffs and released into Jensen’s custody.  They dropped Misha back at the office to give Sandover a briefing about the afternoon, he would surely want to look into it. Once they were alone in the car Jared spoke up from the backseat.

 

“Jensen, I am so sorry-” he stopped when Jensen raised a hand and shook his head at him.  Jared’s shoulders dropped and his heart ached a bit at the trouble he thought he must be in.

 

“You have nothing to apologize for, Jared.  You never should have been put into that position.  That woman was a bitch looking for a fight. She probably hates Alphas and saw an opportunity to try and knock one down a peg.  I’m sorry that happened to you.” Jared looked back up at him with a small smile and shrugged a shoulder, as if it were no big deal.

 

Once home Jared carried his bag, with half his completed shopping in it, into the house.  Jensen sighed as he closed the door and hung up his jacket. He leaned back to crack his lower back and kicked his shoes off at the door instead of wearing them to their room.

 

“What a fucking mess,” he muttered to himself.  Jared quirked a smile as an idea formed in his head.  His omega was stressed. There were a few things Jensen loved when he was stressed.  Jared moved up behind his omega and pressed his chest to Jensen’s back.

 

“You were quite the hero today, Jen.”  The omega stilled and seemed to be trying to process where this was going.  Jared’s voice was low and sultry, and he raised a hand to run his fingertips up Jensen’s side, from his hip to his shoulder blade.  “You acted more like an Alpha out there than an omega, don’t you think?” Jensen’s breath hitched in his chest.

 

“I’m not looking for an Alpha.” Jared nearly growled in his ear.  Heat bloomed in his groin as he watched the small hairs on the back of Jensen’s neck stand on end.  The omega seemed to stiffen in anticipation of an order or Jared’s next move. The Alpha started to slowly circle his prey, watching for each tell his omega’s body made.

 

“I think you need an attitude adjustment, little omega.”  Jensen nodded his head, but didn’t speak. Not until he was told to.  Jared smirked, not all friendly, and flicked his tongue out to lick his lips.  He stopped in front of Jensen and looked down his nose at him.

 

“What do you need?”

 

Jensen’s response came out breathy and pleading.  “Put me in my place.” Jared growled.

 

“Upstairs.  Strip. I want you on your back, on the bed.  You have two minutes. Go.” As soon as the last syllable was out of Jared’s mouth Jensen was hauling ass up the stairs to their room.  Jared grinned wolfishly and followed at a much slower pace.

 

By the time Jared arrived it was less than two minutes, but his omega was ready.  Alway so good for him. He crossed the room to their closet and rummaged through the chest of toys they kept there.  The Alpha had something he’d been saving for a special occasion, and since tonight’s surprise was foiled he would use this as a backup.

 

He grabbed four small candles from the box, one longer one, and a blindfold.  When he came out of the closet Jensen had his eyes closed and was working on keeping his breathing even.  He seemed relaxed, but Jared could actually see his pulsepoint jumping under his skin. He was excited. The Alpha placed the candles on the nightstand and lit the four smaller ones.  Jensen jumped slightly at each flick of the lighter.

 

“Now, Jen.  I’m going to blindfold you for this.  Do you trust me to take care of you?” Jensen nodded before answering.

 

“Yes, Alpha.”  Jared smiled and moved forward to place the black material over Jensen’s eyes.  His omega lifted his head up so it could be tied in the back.

 

“Good boy,” he said once Jensen’s head rested on the pillows again.  Jensen smiled wide as Jared leaned down to kiss over each of his eyes through the material before backing up and doing something unseen by the blindfolded omega.

 

“This is something new for us, little omega, and the rules are simple.  You must be still. Totally still. You lost your temper a bit today, and while it was warranted and completely hot, it wasn’t you.  You need someone to put you back in your place. Show you where you belong.” Jensen was nodding slightly, hoping the order to stay still wasn’t in effect yet.

 

“Tonight you will give verbal responses and not move a muscle.  I will not be restraining you in any way. You’ll need to concentrate and do it on your own.  Do you understand?”

 

“Yes, Alpha.”

 

“Good boy.”

 

Then Jensen felt something cool placed on his chest between his pecs.  He flinched slightly but caught himself and slowed his breathing to be as still as possible.  Whatever it was warmed against his skin rather quickly and was so light after a few moments it felt like it wasn’t even there.

 

“You’re doing well, Jensen.  Just keep concentrating.” Another object was placed on his pelvis, just where his trimmed pubes started.  It was the same temperature and general weight as the first object. They had to be the same thing. This time he didn’t move, and fought a smile at the pride in himself.  Jared didn’t miss it and chuckled a bit, he’d give that one to his omega.

 

Two more of those things were placed along his stomach in between the first two, pretty soon he couldn’t feel any of them.  He kept his arms and legs stretched out as if he were tied to the four posts of the bed. So far he had no urge to try and pull his limbs in, but he knew better than to get cocky with his Alpha.

 

“Alright, little omega.  You’re doing so well. Now the real fun begins.  I’m going to light this candle, it’s meant for this so don’t worry.  It will be hot when it first hits your skin, but will cool quickly. It will never be hot enough to do damage to your skin, but if you want me to stop you need to use your safeword.  Do you understand?” Jensen almost nodded before remembering the previous rule and spoke his affirmation instead.

 

“Good.  Everytime you move, you will be punished.”  Jared said nothing else before he began.

 

With the blindfold Jensen would have no idea where the wax was going to hit.  He had to focus on staying still and not-  _ Oh, holy shit! _

 

The first dribble of wax went over the meat of Jensen’s thigh, causing him to jerk slightly in the other direction.  As soon as he did that more heat spilled into his pubes and onto his lower stomach. They were more fucking candles! Jared had placed the lit candles on Jensen’s stomach.  This game just got a whole lot harder!

 

Jensen took a few steadying breaths, Jared didn’t drip anymore wax to allow him time to process what he now knew was going on.  As soon as Jensen relaxed Jared began again. He dripped wax onto Jensen’s biceps and his stomach, the wax rolling down his side toward the bed.  Sometimes he would find a sensitive spot and cause Jensen to spill more on to his chest, but that wasn’t the point of the game. He never focused on those spots alone.

Jensen lost all concept of time.  He had no idea how long he’d been laying there.  His muscles ached in a good way for how much he was fighting his natural instinct to flee the pain.  But he was getting better. He wasn’t able to anticipate where the pain would come from, he was just learning to soak it up and push it down.

 

He was laying still, focusing on his breathing, and waiting for Jared’s next move when the blindfold was gently pulled off his eyes.  He blinked a bit in the low light, adjusting quickly to see Jared smiling down at him. Was it over?

 

“Hey, Jen.  How do you feel?”  Jensen blinked a few times and darted his eyes over Jared’s face.

 

“Uh, good.  I guess.” He could still feel himself rock hard, slightly tingly where some of the wax had gotten on his shaft, but good over all.

 

“Would you like to see?”  He nodded and sat up on his elbows looking down at himself.  The small candles were gone from his tummy, placed back on the bedside table.  They had been white, spilling smooth looking wax over his tanned flesh. Around and in between were flecks of red, standing out starkly against the white.  It looked kinda beautiful.

 

“You were so fucking good for me, little omega.  Let’s get you cleaned up, and get this taken care of.”  Jared leaned forward to nuzzle at Jensen’s jaw and ran a fingertip up the underside of his cock.  Jensen gasped and fell back onto the bed, arching his back and spreading his knees wider. Jared grinned ferally and licked his lips.

 

“That seemed to make you more sensitive, or responsive.  I’m not sure which. We’ll have to try it again sometime.”  Jensen nodded enthusiastically and let himself be pulled off the bed and into the bathroom.  Jared scrapped most of the wax off first, standing behind Jensen and letting him watch in the mirror.

 

“What I really wanted was to fuck you while I dribbled that wax over your skin.  Watch you twitch and feel you clench around me.” Jensen only nodded. “ But I’d set you up to get more when you moved, and I figured shoving you around the bed wouldn’t be fair.  This time.”

 

Once most of the wax was off Jensen leaned forward over the counter and grinned enticingly at his Alpha, biting his bottom lip.  Jared growled and shoved his hips into his omega’s ass, letting him feel just how much Jared had liked the wax play. Then Jensen was spun around and lifted onto the counter.  Jared shoved his knees up and pushed his cock in his omega’s ass in one go.

 

“Gods, Jen!  You can’t even wait, can you?  I wanted to shower you off and lay you out in our bed, but I can’t wait either.  So fucking good for me, little omega. Show me, show me how much you want it.” Jensen dropped his head back against the mirror and keened as he arched his back.  Jared leaned fully against the counter and stilled his hips. The omega gripped the counter ’ s edge in his fingers on either side of his hips and started riding his Alpha’s cock.

 

The angle was awkward, but he was sure that was part of Jared’s challenge for him.  He managed to work out a good rhythm where he was able to circle his hips and pull with his hands, his feet completely useless for traction hanging in the air on either side of Jared’s hips.  His Alpha growled, causing his omega cock to twitch, as he was yanked by his hips to lay on the counter. Half his back was over the edge and it would have been uncomfortable if Jared hadn't been holding him up.

 

The Alpha started pounding into Jensen’s hole, ruthless and animalistic.  His cockhead nailing Jensen’s prostate on every shove in. Jensen reached up to brace his hands on the mirror above his head and let his Alpha have what he wanted.

 

“Who’s are you, little omega?” Jared growled out through his teeth.

 

“Yours, Alpha!  I’m all yours!” Jared snarled and nearly knocked Jensen’s head into the mirror with how hard he shoved his hips.  His knot popped in unexpectedly and Jared ground his hips in figure eights. Jensen felt the pressure of being completely filled, the push on his prostate and the stretching of his hole all at once and it was too much.  His orgasm washed over him so suddenly his muscles spasmed and he passed out with the force of it.

 

When he woke he was in his bed, that now had fresh sheets, no sign of wax anywhere.  Jared was tucked up next to him, sitting up with a book in his lap. Jensen just watched him for a second before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Jared’s hip.  His Alpha hummed happily and traded his book for a bottle of juice from his nightstand.

 

He drank and nibbled a granola bar from his Alpha’s hand in silence as they smiled at each other, completely content in each other’s company.


End file.
